


All In

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Out of the men who’ve courted you, you haven’t had one be as blunt as Pedro. Of course they all wanted you, but they always used some cheesy line. But with Pedro he’s straightforward.You liked it. You like him.“Brazen and brave?”“I am,” he leans closer to you, “when I know what I want.”You swallow. Definitely needed the ice bath now. Your core is flooding with heat.   .   .
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 22





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*

“Miss Y/L/N?”

You turn and smile, “yes?”

“You’re on in five.” The stagehand remarks.

“Thank you,” you reply as you breathe in and out.

You’re about to perform at the Academy Awards for the first time in your life, even though you’re a popular singer who has been in the music industry for years.

The song you sang for the latest Bond movie was up for an Oscar and the Academy personally requested you perform the song at the show. You had to change a few things around in your schedule, but you made it happen. You’re here, and ready to sing even though taking the stage in front of a room full of other celebrities – some you worked with closely, some you had secret crushes on – were going to be looking at you as you sang a song you loved to sing. 

You smooth out the fabric of your cerulean dress. Hoping to soothe your nerves away as well.

“Alright Y/N,” your assistant says as she walks up beside you, “ready?”

“Sure,” you smile weakly.

“Nerves?”

“As always.”

She rolls her eyes, “you’ll be fine. You love this song. Once you start singing, they’ll fade away and it’ll be you making love to the camera.”

You laugh, “thanks for the imagine.”

“You know what I mean.” She smirks.

“I do.”

A microphone is placed in your hand by a stagehand.

“Here singing the theme song from No Time to Die is Y/F/N Y/L/N.” 

The crowd applauses as you take a deep breath in and out then walk onto the stage.

\-------

Pedro is sitting next to his best friend for over 20 years.

“Why did you drag me to this Sarah?”

Sarah turns and smiles, “you needed a night out Pedro. Have some fun!”

“But the Oscars?”

“Chance to mingle,” Sarah pauses as you are introduced, “I love this song!”

Pedro looks at Sarah and follows her gaze towards the stage. His heart skips a beat when he sees you.

“Who is she?”

Sarah glances at Pedro, “been living under a rock the past couple of years?”

Pedro shrugs, “I have not heard of her. Sorry.”

Sarah laughs quietly and shakes her head.

Pedro takes in your Y/H/C hair and the cerulean color of the strapless ball gown you are wearing which fits you perfectly. He takes note of your angelical voice as you sing.

He had never heard the song before tonight, and now he’s in love with it like Sarah is.

Pedro’s eyes roam the audience. Everyone is enthralled by you, so is he. He needs to meet you. He wants to meet you.

He returns his eyes to you and keeps them glued to you as you perform a song he’d love to have on repeat.

Maybe, he thinks, Sarah did a wonderful thing by bringing me. 

\-------

Backstage your assistant sweeps you into a tight embrace after the song is over.

“You fucking rocked it!” She nearly shouts in excitement.

You smile and hug her in return. “I know!”

The two of you laugh as you pull apart. 

“Miss Y/L/N?” A stagehand asks you minutes later as you begin walking towards the back exit. You only had time to fly in and sing. You have to be in London the next day for a series of concerts you were giving as a benefit.

“Yes?”

“There’s someone who wants to meet you. I told him you didn’t have the time, but he was persistent about meeting you.”

You look at your assistant then at the stagehand with a raised brow, “who?”

“Pedro Pascal.” The stagehand replies.

You had heard his name somewhere. Your mind scrambles to think.

“Um,” you pause as your mind recalls The Mandalorian and Wonder Woman 1984.

You had seen the famed show, watched the movie when it came out. You had been enthralled by both characters. You had even developed a small crush on the man.

“Y/N,” your assistant impatiently remarks, “we need to get to LAX. Like now!”

You smile at her, “okay, okay,” you turn to the stagehand, “please tell Mister Pascal my career hinges on me leaving for London.”

“I wouldn’t say hinges,” your assistant mumbles.

The stagehand nods, “certainly miss Y/L/N.”

The stagehand disappears as you look at your assistant.

“What?” She shrugs.

“There are times… you are no fun,” you remark with a roll of your eyes and a light laugh.

You turn around and walk towards the back exit, sneaking away into the night.

You climb into your SUV then turn around waiting for your assistant to climb in after you but it’s not her.

You raise your eyebrows at the stowaway.

“Need a ride to the airport?” You ask as you watch your assistant reluctantly climb into the front seat.

He laughs and smiles, “I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to meet the one and only Y/F/N Y/L/N.

“Won’t your date wonder where you’ve gone mister Pascal?”

“My date’s been my best friend for over 20 years, she’ll understand me being star struck by the person who sings one of her favorite songs.”

“You want an autograph? A selfie? A serenade?” You ask with a raised brow.

“I’d rather have you,” Pedro implies as his dark brown eyes look at you.

Your body flashes with heat as you look at Pedro with your Y/E/C eyes. You need an ice water. Nope, you need an ice bath.

Out of the men who’ve courted you, you haven’t had one be as blunt as Pedro. Of course they all wanted you, but they always used some cheesy line. But with Pedro he’s straightforward.

You liked it. You like him.

“Brazen and brave?”

“I am,” he leans closer to you, “when I know what I want.”

You swallow. Definitely needed the ice bath now. Your core is flooding with heat as you try to recall the last time you indulged in sex.

A couple of weeks? Nope. More like a couple of months, probably more.

You had been home for the holidays but didn’t bother going out with old school buddies because you wanted to stay at home with your family. Relish the time you were going to spend with them because you knew 2021 was going to be a packed year for you – concerts, new music, world tour. Your career life never seemed to quit. Your love life, and sex life, had seemed to though.

The SUV pulls into the private area of LAX. It parks feet away from your private plane.

Your assistant turns and looks between you and Pedro, “end of the line for one of you.”

You smile and laugh, “I think he knows.”

She rolls her eyes and opens the car door, “wheels up in ten Y/N.”

You hear the turbo engines starting and an idea pops into your head. You wonder if the stowaway would be game.

You look at Pedro, “do you have anywhere to be?”

“Where are you heading?”

“London,” you pause and take a breath, “join me.”

Pedro raises a brow, “brazen and brave?”

You lean over and run a finger up his arm, “when I know what I want.”

You brush your lips against his. You inwardly moan as his mustache tickles your skin.

You pull away and smile, “take a chance Pedro. Join me.”

Pedro sighs as he watches you get out of the car and walk towards the plane. He has some time off. He could enjoy London, enjoy you.

\-------

Your assistant and the small flight crew are asleep. You unbuckle your seat belt and hold out your hand to Pedro.

“Come on,” you whisper.

Pedro unbuckles his seat belt and takes your hand.

You guide him towards the back of the plane and to a set of wooden doors. You slide them open to reveal a bedroom. You smile at him then pull him into the room.

Pedro laughs as you slide the doors close and lock them.

You move your hands slowly up his arms and rest them on his shoulders.

“Want to join the mile-high club with me?” You whisper before sweeping our mouth against his.

Pedro kisses you back, pulls you close in his arms. He’s never had the pleasure of joining the mile-high club but now he’s ready to join. He’s all in.

“I’d love to join it with you,” Pedro whispers when he pulls away from your soft lips.

You grin as you run your hands over his white button-down top then back up pushing his tux jacket off him. You feel his fingers find the zipper of your dress and begin to pull it down.

You suck in a breath as you feel his fingers against your bare skin. Your fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt. Your hands touch his warm skin as you let your fingers roam his chest and stomach.

Pedro looks down into your eyes. He palms your cheek and strokes your skin. “Y/N.”

“Pedro,” you moan as you push his shirt off his body.

Pedro dips his head and nuzzles your neck after his shirt off. His hands push down your dress over your breasts then down your hips. As it falls to the floor, he cups your breasts in his hands. 

You suck in a breath as his fingers flick your nipples. Your own fingers drum lightly against the waistband of his pants. You begin unbuttoning and unzipping them. You push them down then reach in and find his cock.

“Yes,” Pedro hisses as your hand wraps around his cock.

You begin stroking it slowly, swirling your thumb around the tip. 

Pedro keeps one hand on a breast as he reaches down and palms your core. He moans as he finds you hot and wet. He grazes his fingers teasingly against your panties.

“Oh—yes,” you moan lowly as pleasure sweeps through you.

You walk him backwards to the bed. When his legs hit it, you push him down then lean over to kiss his chest and stomach lightly as your hand returns to his cock. 

You kneel on the mattress and push his pants and underwear down with your other hand. You want to see his cock; you want to take him into your mouth.

Pedro keeps his eyes on you as he watches you dip your head and take his cock into your mouth. He moans loudly as your tongue swirls around the tip, then engulfs him fully.

He runs his fingers through your hair as your mouth begins sliding up and down his cock slowly. His orgasm rising inside of him as your mouth gives him pleasure.

“Oh—fu—mmm,” Pedro pants breathlessly.

You remove your mouth Pedro’s cock and lick his cock with your tongue. You need him inside of you. You need to succumb to the pleasure you haven’t had in months.

You kiss your way up his stomach and chest. You nip lightly at his neck as you feel his hands move up and down your body.

“I need you Pedro,” you whisper against his skin.

“I need you Y/N,” Pedro moans as he pulls your face up and brushes his mouth against yours.

You moan against his lips as you brush your tongue against his. You move your fingers through his hair as he lets you in. 

Pedro embraces you tightly. He raises his body up then turns to his side so he’s able to get you underneath him. He pulls away and stands, removing his pants and underwear. He then kneels between your legs and yanks your panties off.

Pedro dips his head between your legs. He runs his fingers up your folds and opens them. He flicks his tongue against your clit teasingly.

“Fuck!” You hiss out as his tongue makes your orgasm increase rapidly.

You look down at Pedro and move your hands through his brown hair. Your toes curl as pleasure returns to your body after so long. Your orgasm crests inside of you.

“Oh, yes,” you half moan, half whisper as you feel your orgasm roll through your body.

Pedro teasingly licks your clit, feeling the aftershocks of your orgasm as he begins kissing his way up your body.

You reach down and stroke his cock. He’s hard and thick.

“Pedro please, I can’t wait any longer,” you whisper as you swirl your thumb around the tip.

Pedro grins as kneels between your legs, “I can’t wait either.”

He grabs his cock and strokes your folds. He enters your slick canal easily and swiftly. He buries himself deep inside of you. He arches his back as he feels your warmth and wetness around him.

You moan deeply as you run your hands up and down Pedro’s chest. Your pussy tightly clutches against his length as Pedro settles himself between your legs.

Pedro begins thrusting in and out of you slowly, but his pace increases as his orgasm rises rapidly inside of him. He feels your hands on his shoulders. They run up and down his back. Your touch helping his orgasm build inside of him.

“Y/N,” Pedro moans deeply as he leans down and nips at your neck.

Your fingers dig into his skin as you feel another orgasm inside of you. 

“Pedro,” you moan as you begin rolling your hips which helps your orgasm rise faster.

Pedro feels your hips rolling meeting his thrusts and his orgasm crests inside of him. He thrusts deeply into you as he empties himself inside of you.

Your fingers are still digging into his back as your own orgasm consumes you. You moan lowly as your pussy clutches Pedro’s cock as you orgasm.

“Yes,” you moan as your mouth find’s Pedro neck and you begin nibbling his skin.

Pedro moans as he falls onto your body. He raises your head and kisses you deeply.

Minutes later you pull away from each other breathlessly. Both of you smile at one another.

“I’m glad you took the chance Pedro.”

“Me too. You’re worth it Y/N.”

“Nothing beats joining the mile-high club either,” you laugh lightly.

Pedro runs a thumb across your lips, “agreed. Just make sure no one else joins it with you.”

You raise an eyebrow, “I hadn’t planned on it Pedro,” you pause, knowing you’re all in, “you’re the only one I want for the foreseeable future.”

“I agree. You’re the only one I want Y/N.”


End file.
